readordiefandomcom-20200214-history
The Right Stuff
Episode Synopsis It's open house day at Nishihama Junior High School, but Anita King doesn't want to tell her sisters. Anita and Junior finally meet, and Nenene Sumiregawa learns a little more about Anita. Extended Summary Anita wakes up in the middle of the night. She goes downstairs to drink some milk, and on her way back up she knocks over some books. She pauses for a moment, then picks one up and puts it back on the shelf: "Midnight Liberation Zone", by Nenene Sumiregawa. The next day, at school, Anita comments on a statue outside a school. She complains about how 'he really shouldn't read books and work at the same time'. Hisami Hishiishii educates Anita, explaining that Ninomiya Sontoku is meant to inspire students to learn more. Anita says it looks dangerous, reading and walking at the same time (like her sisters), and Hisami shamefully admits to doing it as well. Back home, Nenene is pleased with how Maggie Mui and Michelle Cheung respond to her; Michelle immediately prepares breakfast (coffee, on Nenene's demand) and Maggie carries her to the table (after Nenene falls on her and threatens to kiss her). Anita's teacher announces Parent Day, where families can meet teachers. The school also holds presentation classes for families to watch, and Anita's class will be having language class - specifically, presenting book reports. Anita doesn't want Nenene or her sisters to come to school - Nenene isn't considered family to her and her sisters would be an embarrassment. Hisami's curiousity is piqued, however, and she asks to go to Anita's home, which she allows. On sight of Hisami Maggie runs; Michelle comes out, dressed in a Chinese cheongsam, and offers many exquisite snacks and a hot bath to Hisami. Hisami asks to meet Nenene, but Michelle says that she's just gone to bed and is under orders not to wake her up; Maggie comments that "it's dangerous to see Sensei now". Michelle is completely enamoured by Hisami's quiet and book-loving personality and nearly adopts her on the spot over Anita when Anita kicks Michelle off and takes Hisami to her (shared) room. Hisami says that she likes Anita's sisters; Anita says that it's because of their very personalities that make her worry about taking them to school. She also admits to never reading a book she's liked and deciding not to do the report, thinking the exercise pointless. Later that night, as Hisami says goodbye to Anita and Michelle and Maggie escorts the girl home, Junior reports to Wendy Earheart. He is still unable to find the book nor has he seen "that Papermaster girl", which disappoints Wendy. Wendy explains to Junior why his duties are so important. Junior responds with, "I want a school uniform." The school library is busy the next day: students are busy looking for books for their reports. Natsume Nishizono bursts in, demanding a copy of "First Love, Now It's Begun!" from Hisami. Anita wanders upstairs, remembering "The Seventh Grade Course". She bends down to pick up a dropped book and meets Junior again. Junior immediately recognizes Anita as his opponent, but Anita does not, only remembering him from "Let's Meet in Jinbocho". Nenene meets with Lee Linho. After a brief conversation, Nenene gives him a preliminary plot of her new novel. Lee is excited. Haruhi Nishizono interrupts, carrying a bag full of fan mail (compared to the handful of letters Nenene got), and unwittingly informs Nenene about the Parent Day. Nenene, Michelle and Maggie retrieve the message from school from Anita's trash bin. Nenene is confused, but Maggie points out a line saying "book reports" and stating that Anita doesn't like books. (Michelle comments that she would've been happy to write Anita's report for her.) Nenene asks why Anita doesn't like books. Anita and Junior are talking about Toto Books. Junior assumes that Anita likes books, as it's an exclusive shop. Anita says she doesn't, saying that 'it reminds me of things that I don't really want to remember', which confuses Junior and almost causes him to ask about Anita's secret. Michelle describes Anita's memory of books to Nenene: "The oldest memory Anita has is about books. Piles and piles of books burning, flaming, cries and a dark figure standing in the midst. To Anita, books are a symbol of fear. She goes about everyday life acting tough, but that's the image etched deep in her mind." Michelle also reveals that the three of them aren't "real" sisters (blood relations), but adoptive, but they still love Anita as a "real" sister. Anita comes downstairs with Junior to ask about a book, but Junior disappears. The library is empty now save for Anita and Hisami. Hisami asks Anita if she would like a book; when Anita says no, Hisami protests. Hisami admits that her parents are busy, but she will still read a book and write a report 'to thank books'. She thinks books are good things, as they were the only friends she had before Anita, and thinks Anita could learn to find friends in them. Anita goes home, repeating the sequence at the start of the episode (drinking milk in the apartment). As she is about to go upstairs, she pauses, then picks up "Midnight Liberation Zone" and reads it as she goes upstairs, much to her sisters' surprise. On Parent Day, as Natsume extols the work of her visiting sister, Tohru asks Anita if anyone's coming for her. Anita says no, as she didn't tell them, but still wrote a book report. At that moment Michelle, Nenene and Maggie walk in, Michelle loudly calling out to a shocked and embarassed Anita and yelling that Nenene came as well to see her, a surprise to the entire class, as Nenene is a famous writer. Anita is called on to read the first report, to Michelle's applause. Anita begins to read her report: "My Thoughts on Midnight Liberation Zone", much to the shock of her sisters and Nenene and Hisami's pleasure. Trivia *The other books on the shelf Nenene's novel is on are, from left to right: a title in ancient Chinese, two unidentifiable books, "Nightwatch", "POWER" (subtitle illegible), two titles in either Japanese or Chinese, a book on Zoroastrianism and "LUCK It's Not". *Tohru appears to remember Anita's fight in the library, but chooses not to say anything. Ironically, when he decides not to, Anita says "weirdo" ("such a freak" in the dub). *Hanging laundry outside to dry, including underwear, is a common sight in Hong Kong. *Anita's form is labeled 1-2, "First Grade, Class 2". In Japan grades start over again when the student enters a new school, as education is more standardized around the country. In the United States, junior high students would say they were in seventh, eighth or ninth grade, regardless of which school they were in before; Anita is in the equivalent of seventh grade. *In the sub, Anita's class is having Japanese class. In the dub, it's English class. *Junior, seen trying to enter (or leave) the library, and the wrecked library the student sees afterwards is a hint at "Seduced by the Night". Another hint is when Anita is worried about her sisters coming to school. Category:Anime